Towels, beach towels and the like, are often draped over chairs and chaise lounges to either provide a more comfortable surface for sitting, or to just be a place for laying the towel. The chairs and chaise lounges are usually made of tubular material that either comprises the entire structure or provides a frame for supporting webbing or the like. The towels can either be positioned on the chaise lounges to provide a more comfortable support, or the towel may just be secured onto the chair to prevent it from being lost or taken by others.
Usually the tubular material used to construct outdoor lounges, chairs and the like, is fairly ridged and has diameters that fall within a given, narrow range.
It is therefore advantageous to provide a quick and easy used towel holding device that is capable of securing the towel in a draped condition over a chair or chaise lounge, with the towel being held against movement by the person setting or reclining on the lounge. The towel holding device thus secures the towel against movement through movement of the user, assures its general positioning on the lounge or chair, and further restricts someone taking the towel through an unwelcome appropriation.